You are mine
by Torihime
Summary: Hannibal zostaje zamknięty w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Will odwiedza go, ale nie zostaje nigdy na zbyt długo. Lecter postanawia pokazać, że tak naprawdę cały czas kontroluję sytuację. (nie umiem pisać dobrych skrótów, wybaczcie ;-;)


-Will Graham. Do Hannibala Lectera. –celnik otworzył mu drzwi i agent mógł wkroczyć do środka. Przed nim rozciągał się długi korytarz, lecz osoba która go interesowała znajdowała się na samy jego końcu. Stanął przed oszkloną celą, czekając aż mężczyzna zareaguje. –Doktorze…  
-William. Jak miło cię znów widzieć. –Hannibal obdarzył go delikatnym uśmiechem. Większość ludzi wiedziała już o pojmaniu rozpruwacza, jednak Jack zabronił podawania do mediów kto nim jest. Graham tego nie rozumiał. Jak człowiek mógł prowadzić tak skrajnie dwulicowe życie, gdzie w jednym pomaga ludziom a w drugim ich zabija. Wtedy, w domu Abigail, cała ta układanka nabrała dla niego sensu. Hannibal starał się go w to wszystko robić. Swoimi staraniami chciał udowodnić wszystkim że to Will, ze swoją rozchwianą psychiką, pozabijał te wszystkie osoby. Sam prawie wpadł w tą pułapkę. Miał ogromne szczęście że Jack pojechał za nimi do domu Hobsa i podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Dzięki temu mógł wsadzić Lectera do zakładu, a agent został oczyszczony z zarzutów. Patrzył na spokojną twarz blondyna i nie mógł się temu nadziwić. Jak, w takiej sytuacji, można być tak opanowanym?  
-Usiądź Will. Jeśli oczywiście masz ochotę ze mną porozmawiać. –brunet chwycił niewielkie, rozkładane krzesło i ustawił je naprzeciwko celi. Sam jednak oparł się o ścianę.  
-Dlaczego?  
-Sprecyzuj proszę swoje pytanie. –Will zacisnął wargi i przesunął wzrokiem po suficie.  
-Dlaczego zabiłeś Abigail? –jak nienaturalnym widokiem był Lecter w innym stroju, niż dobrze okrojony niebieski garnitur. Wyglądał w tym dość pospolicie, o ile coś takiego można było powiedzieć o byłym doktorze. Zastanawiał się jak zdołali go wcisnąć w ten pasiak. Chociaż w sumie…znał odpowiedź. Zakład psychiatryczny w Baltimore nie bywał czasem delikatny dla swoich pacjentów. Starszy mężczyzna poprawił się na łóżku, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
-Musiałem to zrobić.  
-Ale…  
-Owszem, to ona zabiła tego chłopaka a ja pomogłem jej schować ciało. Jednak…w pewnym momencie zaczęła być dla mnie bardzo niemiła. Niestety nie toleruję niegrzecznych osób. –Graham nie wytrzymał. Kopnął krzesło, po czym uderzył dłonią w oszkloną ścianę.  
-Zabiłeś dziewczynę, którą obiecałeś chronić! Jak możesz w ogóle…-mężczyzna zaczął ciężej oddychać. Lecter podszedł do niego tak, by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
-Uspokój się Will. Dałeś się zbytnio ponieść emocją. Weź…  
-Zamknij się! Przestań zachowywać się jakbyś nadal był moim psychiatrą! Przestań wpajać mi do głowy te swoje kłamstwa! Jesteś mordercą! Najgorszym jakiego poznałem! – głos Willa załamywał się na pewnych słowach. Blondyn zaś nic na to nie odpowiedział. Po prostu stał z tą swoją poważną miną. Agent, bez słowa, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nie miał już siły na to wszystko. Mimo że Hannibal przebywał w zamknięciu, czuł jakby nadal mógł nad nim w jakimś stopniu manipulować. Nie…nie, nigdy więcej nie da się omamić komuś takiemu. Nigdy.  
Tym czasem do celi Hannibala zawitał doktor Chilton. Jak zawsze uśmiechnięty, mimo że kilka tygodni temu nie dawano mu szans na przeżycie. Kazał dwóm swoim pomocnikom złapać blondyna i zanieść do zupełnie innego pokoju. Lecter nie rzucał się, tak jak reszta pacjentów. Nawet słowem się nie odezwał, gdy szarpano go przez korytarz. Naczelnik zakładu postanowił go poddać dość radykalnemu, acz jak dla niego, bardzo skutecznemu zabiegowi- elektrowstrząsom. Hannibal został posadzony na krześle, do którego go przywiązano, po czym założono mu na głowę hełm z przewodami.  
-Za chwilę poczujesz maleńkie…  
-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. –mężczyzna przy kontrolce przekręcił delikatnie gałkę, a z kabli popłynął prąd który przeszył ciało blondyna. Ból, dla normalnego człowieka, byłby nie do zniesienia. Jednak nie dla kogoś takiego kim był Hannibal. Jedyną reakcją jaką zdradziło jego ciało było delikatne drżenie nóg. Nic więcej. Chilton przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu zza szyby.  
-I tak wszyscy mi za to zapłacicie. Pozarzynam was i rzucę wasze organy psom na pożarcie. –naczelnik uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Gadać to on sobie może. Od ostatniego incydentu z pielęgniarką zaostrzyli ochronę.  
-Oczywiście panie Lecter, oczywiście.  
-Zostawię tylko Willa. –Chilton ściągnął brwi. Tego agenta którego kiedyś leczył?  
-Dlaczego?  
-Aby mógł podziwiać jak rozrywam was…kawałek po kawałku.  
Kilka dni później Gragam wrócił do zakładu. Miał nadzieję że tym razem dowie się czegoś na spokojnie. Został wpuszczony do budynku, ale czuł się jakoś dziwnie. W całym ośrodku było niemożliwie cicho. Owszem, stało kilku strażników ale po pacjentach ani śladu. Mężczyzna ściągnął swoje okulary i po chwili poczuł ukłucie na karku. Zamroczyło go momentalnie. Gdy się ocknął pierwsze co zrozumiał to to, że siedział przywiązany. Powoli otworzył oczy, a przed nim roztoczył się rząd krzeseł z ludźmi w takiej samej sytuacji jak on. Tyle że oni na dodatek mieli zakneblowane usta i zakryte oczy. Wśród nich wszystkich Will zobaczył Alane.  
-A…-zaniechał jednak dokończenia, gdyż przez jedne z drzwi wszedł Hannibal. Miał na sobie swój ulubiony garnitur. Brunet coraz mniej z tego rozumiał.  
-Nareszcie się obudziłeś. Nie chciałem byś przegapił przedstawienia które dla ciebie przygotowałem.  
-Czemu…  
-Ponieważ dzięki tobie tu jestem. To moja forma podziękowania. –uśmiechnął się, ściągając marynarkę i podwajając rękawy koszuli. Nie…nie, nie, nie, nie! Graham nagle zrozumiał co to wszystko miało na celu. Jego ciało zadrżało ze strachu, gdy blondyn podszedł do jednej z osób. Ściągnął jej knebel i ,nie wiadomo skąd wyciągniętym, skalpelem rozciął oba jej policzki. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, by po chwili umilknąć gdy została mu rozerwana szczęka. Will nie potrafił nawet się poruszyć. Zagryzał wargę, jakby to miało mu jakoś pomóc. Widywał takie rzeczy, tak, ale nie brał w nich udziału. Pokój raz za razem wypełniały wrzaski bólu, błagania o litość, łkania. Hannibal nie przejmował się nimi. Raz po raz spoglądał tylko na swojego „gościa". Graham, a praktycznie jego ubranie, był umazany krwią w pewnych miejscach. Zaciskał pieści tak mocno, że paznokcie wżynały mu się w skórę. Po jakiś 20 minutach większość części ciał została posegregowana na małe kupki. Osobno leżały wątroby, mózgi czy płuca. Została tylko jedna osoba, Alana. Will kręcił przecząco głową, chciał powstrzymać Lectera.  
-Nie…doktorze błagam. –ledwo wydusił te słowa z zaschniętego gardła.  
-Spokojnie. Po tym wszystkim zaproszę cię na wyśmienitą kolację. –agent nawet nie mrugnął. Bał się. Jego psychika wisiała swobodnie nad krawędzią i niechybnie miała zamiar z niej spaść. Blondyn odwiązał usta brunetce.  
-Will!  
-Alana…ja…-nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy psychiatra w jednej chwili skręcił kobiecie kark. Później Graham nie wiedział już o niczym. Jego psychika poddała się i przestała rozumieć otaczający ją świat. Ocknął się na chwilę, gdy do jego nozdrzy doleciał przyjemny zapach. Przed nim stał talerz z jakąś potrawą. Miał ochotę zwymiotować na sam jej widok. Wiedział kogo to organ.  
-Bon appetite Will. –usłyszał nad uchem. –Teraz jesteśmy już tylko ty i ja. Na zawsze…  
-Razem.


End file.
